Bathroom Shenanigans
by Koltera-Lokified-Ormen
Summary: Badly written PwP with snuggling at the end. M/M FrostIron


Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers.

M/M pwp with snuggling at the end :)

"Ah good fucking God" Tony gasped as his back slammed against the tiles of his bathroom, Loki's hands clenched into his shirt.

"I know I'm good, no need to remind me" The trickster smirked as he pressed close to the playboy, nuzzling the side of his neck before biting down roughly, electing a delicious moan from Tony.

Tony fumbled with Loki's armour, swearing loudly when he couldn't work how the get it off. "How the fuck are you supposed to get this crap off"

The god of mischief gave a laugh and snapped his fingers, the gold and green armour disappearing to leave him wearing nothing but a pair of tight leather pants, which hung low down on the trickster's hips. Tony ran his hands down his chest and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Loki's pants, tugging impatiently.

"Patience Man of Iron, you are still fully clothed" He said with a bemused tone.

Said man huffed in annoyance and yanked his shirt over the top of his head before entwining his hands behind the Gods head and yanking him forward for a rough kiss, exploring his mouth hungrily.

Loki chuckled and broke of the kiss, lowering himself to his knees and grabbing the zipper to Tony's pants firmly between his teeth. He pulled it down slowly and carefully, watching the geniuses' expression darken further with lust.

"What do you want me to do know?" The trickster purred seductively causing Tony to groan with anticipation.

"Take my pants of" He commanded in a breathy voice

Loki complied with the request, dragging his jeans and boxers of slowly, revealing Starks throbbing manhood from within.

"Now what?" He purred again.

"Take me in your mouth, all the way to the hilt and suck me like you mean it" Tony demanded

"I do love it when you get all demanding" Loki said before he sealed his lips over the tip of his erection and sucked gently. The trickster inched his way down slowly and carefully until he was up to the hilt.

"Ahhgoodbloodyfuckinghell" Tony let out in one breath, struggling not to thrust forward into the heat of Loki's mouth as he moved back and forth at a frustratingly slow rate.

The God moved his head back and with an obscene popping noise detached from his task. Raising his hands he dragged the flushed billionaire down to the floor and straddled his hips, dragging his fingers through his hair and yanking his head back, he attacked Tony's neck with kisses and bites.

The Playboy launched himself forward, pushing Loki underneath him and pulling off the tricksters pants.

"No underwear Loks" Tony laughed

"I knew what I wanted when I came here" He replied haughtily, the faint red blush betraying him.

Tony picked the God's legs up and hooked them over his shoulders, he slicked his fingers with spit and pressed one against Loki's entrance pushing in carefully.

The God hissed at the uncomfortable intrusion and motioned for him to stop, The genius raised an eyebrow and paused. Loki whispered a spell and his canal became slick and slippery. He nodded for Tony to continue.

The genius slipped another finger in and scissored them gently, the Trickster closed his eyes and arched his hips toward Tony's hand, trying to get more of the painful but not unpleasant feeling.

"Tony I n-need you in me" He panted

Tony lined the tip of his erection up with the entrance to Loki, pushing forward slowly trying not to hurt his partner.

"Faster, p-please go faster!" Loki hissed, screwing his eyes up.

The Playboy gave in to the God's pleas and thrust forward sharply, burying himself up to the hilt in the warm heat of Loki before drawing back and slamming in again hard. The mischief God threw his head back and yelled out a strangled jumble of Norse, arching up and meeting each of Tony's thrusts firmly.

It wasn't long before Loki released with a horse yell, stars erupting over his vision and muscles spasming around Tony's manhood bringing him to release deep in the Gods backside.

Tony rolled of Loki and wrapped his arms round him, shutting his eyes against the bathroom lights.

"Tony" Loki mumbled tiredly "I am a God. Gods. Do. Not. Snuggle"

"No wonder your all so uptight then" he replied, earning himself a sharp smack.

"We're on the floor of your washroom"

"So?"

"I give up on you Stark" Loki grumbled and muttered an incantation, teleporting them to the bed. He maneuvered himself so his was pressed chest to chest against Stark.

"I thought Gods didn't snuggle" Tony teased

"This is not snuggling" He grumbled "Its….Allowing your body to be in the presence of mine"

"Shut up and go to sleep Loks"

Loki gave a yelp of indignation but closed his eyes and buried his head in Tony's neck with a sigh.


End file.
